21st Muggleborn
by KaeCover
Summary: "One girl in the crowd of first years, craned her head upwards to look at the tall ceiling that was decorated with candles that were seemly floating in mid-air and the roof depicted an image of the night sky but there were traces of the damage the castle had suffered in the years before" One-shots following the life of a muggleborn girl at Hogwarts, Lyla Blackthrone
1. My name is Lyla

**I know I am on writing hiatus but I had an idea for a fanfiction so I am going to try it out. Please don't expect regular updates, I will upload when I upload!**

 **So this is about a muggleborn at Hogwarts in the 21st century and just some fun one-shots!**

 **Also, thelittlespud, you should recognise one character in here! Let me know if you do hahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter although Lyla, Kol, Frances and any other new characters are mine**

* * *

The wide oak doors swung open to reveal a sight that had all the first year's eyes open wide in awe and look at around much like a young child that had just discovered something new, which in a way, they were. The tentative young teenagers followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall and they were greeted by the staring eyes of the other, older students. The old women walked up to the front of the room where there was a stool with a battered old hat.

One girl in the crowd of first years, craned her head upwards to look at the tall ceiling that was decorated with candles that were seemly floating in mid-air and the roof depicted an image of the night sky but there were traces of the damage the castle had suffered in the years before. In the Battle of Hogwarts. Where the famous Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort with the help of his closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Alongside many others who had laid down their lives for the sake of the light.

"Lyla Blackthrone" The professor proclaimed loudly and the girl look down suddenly when hearing her name shouted. Lyla began to push her way to the front of the crowd and walked up the small number of stairs to reach the Sorting Hat.

She gingerly sat down and the hat was placed on top of her head quickly afterwards.

"Hmmm very interesting. Very shy but is quite smart. Not afraid to speak your mind and always goes for what she wants. Now the question is where would you be best suited? Hmmm…. RAVENCLAW!" The hat finally shouted and Lyla let out the breath she was subconsciously holding. The girl walked down the stairs and rushed towards her new house as the rest of the school applauded. This continued until they were at the very last of the first years.

"Frances Pilkington," Professor McGonagall said and Lyla could spot a girl make her way up the stairs. She was a little shorter than average height and had short light brown hair.

Lyla looked away from the front of the hall to look at the other students in the hall. Everyone was separated by their houses and every house had their own symbols. Ravenclaw had an eagle, Gryffindor had a lion, Slytherin had a snake and Hufflepuff a badger.

"Do you think there is Wi-Fi here?" A boy whispered to her, pulling out his small cell phone quickly before tucking it away into his pocket once more. Lyla's face broke out into a large grin and shoved her hand into her own pockets to retrieve her phone. She flashed the screen towards the boy and he smiled too. She turned her head away for a second, just in time to see the girl, Frances, walk towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Kol," He said simply and she looked back towards the boy and looked at him for a second before responding.

"My name is Lyla"

 **I hope you liked this so far! Please review and let me know!  
**

 **KaeCover**


	2. Aye Aye captain

**Hey, everyone! So I was slightly bored so I wrote this one-shot! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter but I do own Lyla, Kol, Frances and Anica**

Small clusters of third-year students slowly made their way down the hills that were part of the grounds of Hogwarts. The students were treading carefully, trying to not fall down the hill and get covered in mud while on their way to class.

Lyla walked behind the main group of students, alongside her group of friends. She looked up and saw a small trail of smoke leaving Hagrid's hut and smiled slightly to herself. After the war, Hagrid had apparently returned to Hogwarts and was allowed his position as a professor back. He has been teaching Care of Magical Creatures ever since.

"What crazy, totally against the law thing do you think Hagrid is going to do today?" Kol asked with a grin on his face and Lyla looked over to her friend.

Ever since their first encounter on their night at Hogwarts, the two had been instant friends. His cheekiness balanced out her shyness. They had spent many nights sitting up by the fire in the common room, practising their magic together and often had bags under their eyes the next morning.

"Urgh it better not be another Skwert, I can't deal with that again." Frances groaned to their right and everyone in the group groaned simultaneously. That had not been a good day, for anyone.

"Oh, please no" Their friend Anica said. Lyla had met her in their second year at a book club and they bonded over the mutual love of a pairing in a novel they were both reading.

Their small group just consisted of the four of them, two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. And all but one were muggleborns. They had created this small game between themselves and the aim was to slip in as many references to Muggle culture as possible while in the presence of purebloods. And today's lesson was the perfect occasion, as the professors had decided to do combined classes once a week, to 'encourage inter-house unity' they said. This week was Care of Magical Creatures so every single third year was trudging down the hills, with Hagrid ready to greet them at the bottom.

When everyone was finally surrounding the half-giant, Hagrid began to speak and give a very vague outline of the lesson. Soon half the students were looking away in boredom or muttering among themselves.

Lyla stood there with a small notebook, jotting down any random facts of information that she may need in the future while swatting away Kol's hand, which was continually trying to poke her cheek. She gave him a mock glare but it failed as soon she started smiling at him instead.

Frances looked over at the two, before turning her head towards Anica with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile before looking away.

Hagrid finished his rambles about a 'completely harmless creature' and the class seemed to perk up at the thought of doing something besides standing idly on patches of mud.

"Aye ya kids ready?" He said and Kol quickly whipped around to face Lyla with a mischievous smile and her eyes widened.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Kol shouted above the students and in an instant, there were kids laughing and clutching their sides.

One or two students had fallen to the ground from laughing so hard, at the feet of anyone who didn't understand the reference. Most the purebloods were looking around confused but there were the odd muggleborn Slytherins attempting to be calm long enough to explain what was going on.

Hagrid looked around bewildered but tried to continue with his lesson but there was no use, there were still crowds of teenagers roaring with laughter.

Lyla looked over to Kol, who was wearing a smug smile with eyes alight with laughter and she nudged him lightly in the ribs as she chuckled at the sight of students picking themselves out of the mud, all while muttering about yellow sponges.

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **KaeCover x**


	3. Turn down for what?

**Hey everyone! I really should be studying for my exams but hey hahaha. Here is another one-shot from the Hogwarts life of Lyla, my own little student!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter world, this belongs to J.K. Rowling, the lucky duck**

The petite girl carefully trod through the herds of school students standing in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch and made her way over to her friends, who were conjugating near the front of the bleachers, all bundled up in blankets and scarfs to keep the cold Scottish wind out of their bones.

"LYLA" someone shouted and the girl in question sharply looked up to the see Kol down below with the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, waving madly up at her. She laughed quietly to herself before waving back with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Kol turned back to his team where the Quidditch captain was trying to give a motiving speech and Kol just simply rolled his eyes.

Lyla finally made it to the rest of her friends and sat down on one of the spare seats, wrapping her blue and silver scarf closer around her neck before looking around at the rest of the pitch. Most of the school had turned out to support the different teams.

Ever since the war, Hogwarts had been promoting inter-house unity more than ever and surprise it was working, although it took several months for it to start to take place. Slytherins were starting to lose their blood superiority views as the trauma of the war was still present in many families. Nearly everyone had seen blood and had come to the realisation that everyone bleeds the same, not matter what blood race they held. Although there were some families clinging to the old ways.

"Lyla?" A voice repeated besides and Lyla looked around sharply, realising that they must have been calling her name for some time.

"Hmmm?" Was her only response as she looked around the pitch, not looking at her friend.

"I was just saying that Alex was trying to get your attention before but you didn't seem to notice." She said while giving Lyla a knowing smile. "Were you thinking about a certain Ravenclaw Quidditch player?"

That got Lyla's attention and her head whipped around with large eyes.

"Do you mean Kol?" She cried out loud and Anica only raised her eyebrow in response.

"No, the other Kol we know, yes I meant Kol!" Lyla's friend replied sarcastically.

"I do-" Lyla's response was cut off by the deafening sound of cheers from the student body of Hogwarts and both girls focused their attention to the centre of the pitch.

The teams were announced and all the players flew out onto the pitch, getting themselves into place for the start of the game.

\- Small time jump -

The score between the two teams was close, but Ravenclaw was winning by the small margin.

The Ravenclaw announcer was commentating the game and speaking hurriedly as the Seeker seemed to have caught glimpse of the Golden Snitch and was flying quickly in its pursuit.

"... and the seekers taking a deep dive, he's turning down. Can he-" He was cut off as a student caught hold of the speaker and shouted loudly into it.

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?"

Every single muggleborn or anyone who kept up Muggle pop culture lost it at that point. Some were dancing to silent music that they only seemed to hear, some were clutching their sides in pain from laughing so hard. And there were many who looked completely lost at the sight of the dancing muggleborns.

The announcer tries to continue on with the game after the players recovered from the loud announcement a few moments previously.

"Jeffery passes the bulger to Williams, oh another excellent-"

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOT SHOT SHOTS, EVERYBODY!" This time another muggleborn had grabbed the speaker and there was no hope for recovering the crowd of dancing muggleborns after that.

Even some of the players had stopped playing, choosing to sit on their brooms and dance as best as they could from their position in the air, this included Kol who was perched on his broom, high in the air and was happily joining in with the dancing.

The teachers just sat there, stunned at the turn of the events and looked onto the crowds of students singing slightly out of tune, all while dancing with one another. The game seemed long forgotten to many.

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **If you have any scene requests, please feel free to message me or leave a review with your idea! :)**

 **\- KaeCover xx**


	4. Attack: Part 1

**Hey, everyone! So I was feeling kinda bored and decided to try and write another one-shot for this fanfic! It is kinda weird but oh well lol. This one is actually gonna have two parts to it so I will update this soon after posting this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Dramione would have happened and one twin wouldn't have died (yes I am still bitter about that, move on haha)**

The girl walked quickly down the hallway, clutching her books to her chest and ignoring the stray glances in her direction. She reached the Ravenclaw common room and barged in to see her friend perched on the end of one of the couches placed throughout the room. He was surrounded by his friends and has a suspicious glint in his eye as he laughed at something being said in the conversation.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Lyla shouted as she came to a stop in front of her intended victim and Kol looked up sharply with a smile still on his face.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by that. You could be referring to anything." He said with a small smirk playing on his face and Lyla just glared in response.

"You know perfectly well what I am referring to! A nerf gun attack on the professors, honestly!" She huffed at the end of her sentence and then, in turn, looked around at the others in the room. Some were looking over in curiosity while many had enough self-preservation to look away and pretend they couldn't hear what was going on.

"Come on Lyla, it's all fun and games. No harm." Kol replied, standing up to face Lyla at eye view. But there was a slight height difference so Lyla ended up having to tilt her chin slightly to hold eye contact with her friend.

"As Head Girl, I have to make sure things like this don't happen." She said stubbornly and Kol just quirked his eyebrow at her with amusement.

"You know, you could always just tell the professors and get me into trouble along with my friends if you really wanted to uphold the Head Girl image and all." He said with a smirk as he could see the inner battle happening inside his best friend.

But somewhere in the past 7 years, Lyla Blackthrone stopped just being his best friend. She became the girl he would take a bullet for, the only one he would let see every single one of his flaws, the girl he loved more than a best friend should be loved.

"If you get in trouble, that's on you," Lyla huffed finally before turning on her heel and retreating to her dorm room.

Kol watched as she walked away but eventually turned away and carried on with his plans.

 **Please review and let me know what you think! PLEASSEEEE**

 **KaeCover xxx**


End file.
